


Together Again

by clowchan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barddisi, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sad, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: For SergeantDodds!A gift fic for SergeantDodds  for the Tumblr SVU Secret Santa exchange  2016. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!
 I saw a couple prompts a long time ago and I thought they were perfect:AU where Mike lives after Season 17 and he's been with Rafael and Sonny for a bit. It does have some sad elements BUT it gets fluffy I promise!





	

There was a special bond the three of them shared and when Mike was shot, it shook Rafael and Sonny to the core. _Especially Sonny_. He was not only a lover but a fellow squad member and police officer. Everything was touch and go during the night. At first, the doctors were unsure if Mike would make it or not until the surgery was completed. Afterwards, Mike remained unconscious but stable. There was no way Sonny could sleep. And whenever he did, he envisioned Mike dying and him attending the funeral. Seeing Mike's lifeless body lying there in the casket always woke him. He would sit up and shake and then get angry. Angry because the person who shot him was a correctional officer. They were supposed to be like brethren to cops. Who shoots their own? And why?

Then Sonny wished he went to Munson's house instead. Whenever Sonny explained these fears to Rafael, in a calm manner he would explain that it wouldn't be a good idea. That Mike wouldn't want him to be hurt, and neither did he. Sonny shook his head. Rafael was right, but still, it was hard accepting what had happened to Mike. The next night after, Sonny tried to go to sleep again.

As Sonny slept, he dreamt about how they got together. At first, it was just Rafael and he until Sonny started to develop feelings for him. Sonny never acted on them. He would never dare break Rafael's heart. Instead, he asked him his thoughts on adding another person to their relationship. An experiment of sorts, to see if it could work.  This led to questions if Mike was into that sort of thing or not. Was he even into guys at all? He always seemed so straight. And how would Sonny go about asking him this professionally? Rafael suggested that they go out for coffee. That always was his go-to answer and oddly enough it worked like a charm. Sonny was nervous about this date and he would be without Rafael.

As Sonny adds sugar to his coffee, he says, “So there's another reason I asked you for coffee.”

“What is it? You're not crushing on me, are ya?” Mike teases

Sonny nearly drops his cup at that observation. He wondered if he knew. “Well, um, you see, Sahge. I-I do.”. cheeks flushed a deep red.

“No joke?”

“No, but it's a little complicated.” He traces the lip of cup nervously.

“Isn't it always?” Mike gives a nonchalant shrug, “May I ask why?”

“I'm with someone else.”

“Whoa, Carisi,” Mike said with disappointment.

“Wait. Not finished,” he still blushes. “And they said it's fine for me to ask you.”

Mike nearly scoffs at the idea, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Rafael was standing behind them, making both men jump.

“Barba? Hold on. The two of you are together?”

“Obviously,” he sits beside Sonny.

Mike smirks, “I knew it.”

“How?”

 “Kind of hard not to observe all those glances you give one another.” Mike leans in, whispering, “Let me guess - you want me to have a threesome with you two.”

“Way to jump in there.” A smirk teased at Rafael's lips, “You haven't even bought us dinner first.”

“Barba,” Mike laughs.

“Not yet,” Sonny bites his lip. “I mean, I kinda sorta want another person. I don't know how to explain it.” He stirs his coffee nervously.       

“I'll have to think about it,” Mike says.

“Ok,” Sonny nods.

Later that night Mike stopped by their apartment and took Sonny up on their offer. The flashback crumbles and forwards to the moment Mike was lying in a pool of his own blood.    

Sonny sat up quickly. He hated how his mind was plagued by these fears and nightmares once more and how empty their bed felt. “Not again.” He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to compose himself.

 Rafael stirs, turning over to face him, and mumbles into his pillow, “What's wrong?” His eyes were still closed.

 “I keep dreaming about Mike's incident. And that we attended his funeral. I friggin' hate it,” Sonny frowns.

 “Mmmhe's still alive,” Rafael sleepily reaches for one of Sonny's hands. “Lay back down with me. Tomorrow we can visit him in the hospital.”

 Sonny rubs the side of his face before lying on his side, facing Rafael, “Yeah I would like that. And I bet Mike would too.” He felt better hearing this plan come from Rafael.

 “Mmmmcome here,” Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny before he drifts back to sleep.

 Sonny couldn't help but kiss his forehead before he follows suit.           

* * *

The next morning, they head to the hospital. On the way there, they stop by a pharmacy where Sonny picks up a teddy bear and a card what says “ _Get Well Soon Champ”._  It had a picture of a bulldog with a bandage on its head behind a pair of boxing gloves. When he showed Rafael the card he couldn't help but laugh. “He's going to love it,” Rafael says as he signs the card.

 They finally arrive at the hospital, Sonny gently raps on Mike's door and asks in a quiet voice, “Hey.”

 “Sonny?” Mike sits up a bit to see. “Come on in.” His voice was still sore after the intubation tubes were taken out the night prior.

Sonny tries hard to hide the items behind his back as they enter the room.

When Mike sees Rafael he teases, “Need me to testify that quickly or something?”

Rafael smirks, “You know why we’re here.”

It didn't take Mike long to notice Sonny is hiding his hands, “What's that behind your back, Son?”

“A couple of gifts,” Sonny hands it to him.

“Thank you,” Mike says. “I'll add these to the collection.” He places the small bouquet of carnations next to numerous assorted flowers in ornate vases and large arrangements. It was clear that these came from his father and from Benson. Afterward, Mike pulls out the card, and he smiles as soon as he sees the image, “Seriously?”

Sonny laughs, “Yeah, uh, I thought of you right away. Sorry if it's goofy.”

“Sonny, it's fine,” Mike gives a lopsided grin. “I'll make sure to display it on my desk when I get back to work.”

“Back to work? But I thought you were transferring to the terror task force.” Sonny tried to contain his excitement over the news. Mike had mentioned this before all of this happened. He was afraid that being apart for so long would strain their relationship.

“ _Was_ till this happened. Dad's not thrilled about it, but what can I do?” Mike opens the card and cocks an eyebrow. “I love the uneven smiley face, Raf.”

Rafael shrugs, “Never said I was an artist.”

“I'll take it,” Mike laughs before grimacing some.

“Are you ok? Do I need to get a nurse?” Sonny gives a concerned look.

“Please don't. I'm fine. Stitches still hurt,” he rubs his side for a moment.

“Alright, but let me know and I'll get one here right away,” Sonny sits down as Rafael watches on.

Mike only nods, resting his hands comfortably on his lap.

Sonny looks at him, “You know, you gave us all a scare there.”

“Believe me, I know. My dad. He didn't leave my bedside for two days straight. He was very reluctant to go early this morning,” Mike says, looking somewhat exhausted.

Rafael had to resist the urge of rolling his eyes at the mention of Chief Dodds.

“Trust me, I got a protective Pops too,” Sonny smiles. “Do you need us to get you anything? Are you allowed anything? I feel bad we can't stay that long.”

“I wish, but I'm on strict orders for bland, _extremely bland_ , hospital food.” Mike shakes his head despite giving a look of he-rather-have-anything-else. “It's ok, I know you two ca-”

A knock on Mike's door interrupts their conversation. They all look over to see Chief Dodds by the doorway.

“I see you have company,” the elder Dodds quips. “Not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Mmm, actually we were about to leave,” Rafael side-eyes Chief Dodds.

Sonny reluctantly agrees, “Mi-Sahge, if you need anything, feel free to ask.”

“I will,” he says as Sonny and Rafael exit the room.

* * *

 A few days later, Sonny was delighted when he found out Mike could eat other foods. He brought him homemade food whenever he could.

“I almost forgot how good your cooking was,” Mike digs into a slice of lasagna. “You have no clue how long I've been wanting  _actual food._ ”

“I saw the look you gave every time they brought your lunch,” Sonny smiles.

“That obvious?”

“Yeah.”

After Mike finishes his food, he looks at the both of them, “The doctors say by this weekend I'll be discharged and I can go back to work. Desk duty, but better than nothing.”

Rafael smiles, “Excellent.”

Both Rafael and Sonny give Mike a careful hug. Sonny beams, “That's so awesome to hear!”

Mike returns a hug back to them. “I'm ready to escape from this place, truth be told. I miss us.”

“We miss you too,” Sonny pats his shoulder. “What if we threw a “Welcome Back” party with the squad?”

“That sounds nice. Oddly enough, I miss the crew,” Mike says.

“They miss you too. Especially Fin. He says he'll be super careful the next time he spars with you.”

Mike laughs and nods, “That's nice of him.”

* * *

It was the weekend of Mike's release from the hospital. It takes a couple of hours for Sonny and Rafael to decorate their apartment. “Welcome Back SGT Dodds” banners and other decorations were strung all over. Sonny prepared the food, Rafael handpicked the drinks, and they both set the tables. It was right after they finished that guests arrived. Amanda arrived first with Jesse in tow, then Liv, Tucker, and Noah, and finally Fin. Sonny purposely had them come over an hour prior before Mike so they could truly surprise him.

“It smells so good in here, Sonny. Too bad we can't eat now,” Amanda says.

“There are snacks on the other table,” Rafael points out before he eats a handful of plantain chips.

Noah looks up at Sonny and raises his hands to him, “Uncah Sonny!”

“Hey there,” Sonny lifts him up, grinning.

Noah giggles, “Are we gonna play hide-and-seek?”

Carisi shakes his head, “No, we're gonna wait for Uncle Mike.” He puts Noah down.

“Ok,” Noah seemed satisfied with that answer as he goes back to Benson and clings to her leg.

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door and Sonny opens it. “Mike! Come on in!”

“Welcome back!” Everyone shouts as soon as Mike steps through the door.

“Hey,” Mike greets everyone. “You weren't kidding about this at all, Sonny.”

“Why would I?”

“Hey, man,” Fin lightly punches his shoulder. “Glad to have my old sparring partner back.”

Mike grins, “I still have to take it easy.”

“You're just afraid I'll totally whoop you,” Fin teases making Mike laugh.

Rafael and Sonny bring out different food and drinks as the other guests carry on various conversations.

“Dinner's ready! Please enjoy,” Sonny says as they all take their seats.

A few hours pass by and Mike's welcome back dinner went well. Sonny was pleased to see everyone, especially Mike, had a great time. It was getting late and everyone started to leave.

“Thanks for coming,” both Sonny and Rafael told the others. Because their relationship was still a secret Mike pretends to leave and then comes back inside.

 “Sonny,” Mike looks at him. “I wanted to thank you for everything. You too, Rafael.”

 “No problem,” Rafael smiles.

 Sonny looks at Mike, “You're not only part of the squad, but part of this family too. You would have done the same for us.” When their apartment was clear of guests, Sonny could finally kiss him. “And I missed you so damn much.”

 “Same here,” Mike embraces him before he walks over and kisses Rafael. “Don't think I forgot about you.”

Rafael responds with a warm smile and a nod.

They were so grateful that Mike was finally home, where he belonged.  Settling into bed, Sonny found himself in between Rafael and Mike with their arms wrapped around him. The trio was once more complete, safe and sound.

 


End file.
